


A hint of gold

by larryismyloveandlife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryismyloveandlife/pseuds/larryismyloveandlife
Summary: Prompts: “buying gifts at a mall and marveling the lights and people” “gingerbread house competition”.Basically just a short and (hopefully!) sweet festive Christmas fic!Also a huge thanks to @theweareinfiniteposts, @dansleftdimple and @httppinof for betaing this fic and generally being extremely helpful :)





	A hint of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “buying gifts at a mall and marveling the lights and people” “gingerbread house competition”.  
> Basically just a short and (hopefully!) sweet festive Christmas fic!  
> Also a huge thanks to @theweareinfiniteposts, @dansleftdimple and @httppinof for betaing this fic and generally being extremely helpful :)

“Dan, how would you like another one of those fancy candles for Christmas?” Phil asked without looking up from his computer screen, frantically searching for the perfect present. Although he knew his boyfriend _pretty damn well_ after all these years of being together, he still found himself every holiday season wondering whether what he’d bought for him was a good choice. He knew that Dan would appreciate whatever he’d get him, but he also knew that he deserved the very best. Therefore, Phil always ended up getting him a whole bunch of gifts, sometimes small, sweet ones and sometimes extravagant and extremely expensive ones that made Dan flush like a schoolgirl, which was enough to make Phil want to spend all of his money on this boy.

“Actually, I was thinking we could do something different this year…” Dan started saying reluctantly. “What if, instead of ordering our gifts online, we went to the mall and bought them ourselves? This way we could pick the right size in clothes, and we’d help each other buy gifts for our families and then we could split up to get gifts for each other, and…”

“Wait, you really want to… go outside… to do Christmas shopping?” Phil laughed good-naturedly, causing the other boy to throw a pillow at him.

“Yes you spork, I do! Come on, it’ll be fun!” he whined, knowing Phil always gave in.

“Alright,” he smiled, which caused a broad grin to appear on Dan’s face and expose his dimples. “ _But_ , you’ll let me buy us matching Christmas jumpers,” the older boy grinned slyly.

“Fine, as long as they’re not too over-the-top!” Dan huffed and proceeded to cuddle him for another hour or so before they had to leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh come on it’s not fair, you know green is not my colour!” Dan protested, holding the matching sweaters that have “Merry Christmas ya filthy animal” written on them.

“But it’s a home alone reference, how can you not like it?” Phil gasped. “Besides, you know every colour is your colour,” he tried to wink seductively but failed miserably, causing the taller boy to giggle warmly.

“Whatever, I’ll let you buy them but just this once, because it’s Christmas!” he stated with a fake exasperated eyeroll, earning a sweet peck on the cheek.

“Dan! Dan look! Is that mistletoe?” Phil pointed excitedly to the other side of the store. It was indeed mistletoe, and Dan knew what that meant. Every time Phil spotted the holiday plant, they had to kiss underneath it or he thought it was “bad luck”.

“Uhh you know what? I just now remembered that we haven’t bought a present for PJ yet, and I heard that-“

“Oh no Daniel, you can’t avoid this!” Phil grabbed his hand and dragged the grumpy boy all the way to where the mistletoe was hanging.

“You are ridiculous,” he tried to say in a serious tone but was unsuccessful, his eyes crinkling and his gigantic dimples appearing, before leaning in to kiss his wonderful boyfriend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of their shopping trip went unexpectedly well, and by the time the mall was about to close they’d bought presents for all their friends and families, the matching sweaters **_and_** matching onesies _because Phil was so mesmerized by the lights and decorations and his face was lit up and who could blame Dan for being so endeared by the boy next to him that he couldn’t deny him anything._ They’d also made a deal that they wouldn’t buy each other anything for Christmas and _of course_ managed to break it in the first 40 minutes. They were both feeling very content but also exhausted, so they decided to call it an early night.

It was 3 am when Dan felt someone poking him. “Dan! Dan wake up! It’s snowing!” Phil exclaimed with the enthusiasm of a 3-year-old.

“What the- It’s so late Phil come on, the snow will still be there when we wake up, get back to bed,” the younger boy groaned sleepily.

“But what if it melts by then? It doesn’t snow that often in London,” Phil pouted, and Dan had caved before the older boy had even started begging.

They got dressed quickly in their warmest clothes and ran outside, seeing that-as expected- they were the only weirdos in their neighbourhood that were awake so late at night just to play with frozen crystalline water.

“Alright, I have to admit it’s quite beautiful indeed.” Dan remarked, in awe of the tiny snowflakes that had fallen onto his glove. “But I think it’s time to go back to bed, besides I don’t think it’ll stop-“ he started to say but was interrupted by a snowball hitting his right cheek.

“What were you saying Danny?” Phil laughed smugly at his shocked expression.

“Oh you’re _so_ going to pay for this Lester!” he shouted-oblivious to the fact that it was literally the middle of the night-and quickly grabbed a handful of snow to throw at his boyfriend who was currently trying to hide behind a not-so-tall tree.

After about 30 minutes of a ruthless snowball fight and another 10 minutes of trying to figure out who won which resulted in Phil manhandling Dan and planting butterfly kisses on his lips on the snowy garden, they were both absolutely freezing, so they went inside to sit by the fire.

“Phil, I’m not sleepy anymore” Dan whined, placing his-now empty-cup of hot chocolate on the table. “Wanna make a gingerbread house?”

“For Christ’s sake, it’s 4am and you want to have a gingerbread house competition?” Phil laughed.

“As a matter of fact, I didn’t specify it would have to be a contest, but now that you mentioned it,” the brunet rubbed his hands, a devious smile forming on his lips.

“Are you challenging me? Because I believe it’s clear who’s better at crafting”.

“Oh yes Philly, it’s a challenge, and you’re going down!” Dan handed the older boy the box. “May the best gingerbread house win!”

“Wait, what’s the prize going to be?”

“Hmm… how about a kiss?” Dan smiled as innocently as he could, even batting his eyelashes.

“Alright-for starters-but I can’t promise that’s going to be a good enough reward for all my hard work,” Phil smirked, making the younger boy sitting next to him on the floor blush faintly.

Their gingerbread house competition was an utter disaster and after a while they both had icing all over their hair and clothes. Phil’s gingerbread house had completely fallen apart after Dan “accidentally” knocked it over, while the latter’s wasn’t even properly constructed, with half of his walls missing because he had got hungry. But although their efforts weren’t that successful-which, _honestly_ , wasn’t the least bit surprising-they were both giggling, struggling to fit on the couch together because they refused to stop cuddling.

“I believe you owe me something,” the raven-haired boy mouthed softly, nuzzled into Dan’s chest.

“And I believe there was no clear winner,” he retorted.

“Ugh fine, what if we both get our prizes then?” Phil wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making his boyfriend laugh out loud at his silliness.

“I’m okay with that” he replied quietly before pressing his lips gently onto Phil’s.

 It soon turned into a heated make-out session by the fireplace and they’d started removing their pullovers, when Dan sneezed violently, causing Phil to land on the floor.

“Aww, did baby get a cold?” he mocked after managing to stand on his feet.

“Shut up, I’m fine! Now come here, we were in the middle of someth- Achoo!“

“You’re clearly not fine Dan, come on we can pick up where we left off tomorrow if you’re feeling better, I don’t want you to be sick on Christmas no matter how much I adore your husky voice when you get ill!”

“Nooo I insist I feel grea-“ he was cut off by his own sneezing again.

“Yes I can see that, now let’s get you to bed before you faint or something,” Phil sighed and proceeded to pick him up.

“Aww my prince carrying me to bed, even though he’s shorter than me,” the younger boy teased in-between sneezes.

“Bear in mind that I can literally drop you on the floor right this second” he threatened, but nevertheless placed a-now virtually asleep-Dan carefully on the bed practically straight away.

After he’d tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, Phil turned around to turn off the lights and shut the door, when he heard him call his name.

“Can you please stay for a while and read to me until I nod off?” he whispered, and how could Phil say no to his adorable pouting baby.

“Sure love. Shall I read you one of your favourite fics perhaps?” he said just to laugh at the horrified expression on Dan’s face. “Alright, I’ll tell you a real story. Once there was this boy who was literal sunshine, like the freaking sun from the Teletubbies or something-”

“Oh come on!” Dan groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“He was beautiful even if he doubted that from time to time, and although he could occasionally be extremely irritating and immature and a smart-ass and-“

“Hey!”

“-he made everyone’s life better effortlessly, just by existing. And his boyfriend- _whom by the way I hear was rather flawless himself-_ was infinitely grateful for that.” Phil concluded his story to find that Dan had the exact same goofy, fond expression on his face as him.

“You’re such a sap, I honestly don’t know why I’m so in love with you,” Dan laughed, his eyes sparkling.

“What can I say, it must be the outdated emo hair!” Phil giggled and Dan couldn’t even roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s silliness because he was completely filled with happiness and felt like he could scream-which would be a terrible idea since his throat was already sore and he’d planned to do a livestream the following day, so instead he simply squeezed him in a hug until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, falling into a dream of the most striking turquoise eyes with a hint of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Phandom Christmas Fic Exchange and it's a gift to @hatetwice! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
